Death's Guardian
by The-Unnamed-Artist
Summary: Kid didn't have much of a childhood, who could blame him when you were the son of the grim reaper one didn't have the time to believe in childish fantasies. What happens however when the young shinigami meets a certain winter spirit? Did he hold on to some shred of hope...or belief? This is my first story so let's see how I do.
1. What's going on?

**I have always loved Rise of the Guardians and Soul Eater so I decided to do a crossover with my favourite characters from each. This is my first story so I'm not much of a writer but I'll try. This was actually an RP starter I made and now I've decided to continue it as a fanfiction story. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Rise of the Guardians and/or Soul Eater. But how I wish I did. ROTG would have a sequel and Soul Eater season 2 would have been out a while ago.**

* * *

Kid walked around the snow covered ground of Death City when he turned a corner and saw a strange boy with white hair playing with some children. Kid watched the boy throw a snowball at one of the children and smiled. It was always nice to see peace in Death City. "Kid", yelled Liz sitting comfortably in his left hand, "corrupted soul…12 o'clock!" Kid looked beyond the Kid's playing to see an evil approach the group. The creature looked up straight at Kid and ran forward lunging its razor sharp weapons toward him. Kid saw that the white haired boy was directly in the creature's line of destruction and the young shinigami leaped into action. Kid let out Beelzebub and dashed on his board as fast as he could. The corrupted soul got closer and closer to the boy. "Nooo watch out", Kid yelled willing himself to go faster. The next second passed and Kid expected to hear an agonizing scream but instead the creature passed right through the boy causing Kid to stop in his tracks stunned. "Kid. KID!", yelled Liz. Kid couldn't move, what just happened. "KID YOU START SHOOTING THAT FREAK OF NATURE NOW OR SO HELP ME I WILL MOVE YOUR BED OVER 5 INCHES FROM THE MIDDLE OF THE ROOM!", Patty screamed. That got kids attention! He dashed off in the other direction, away from the general public, the creature still in pursuit. Once he reached a corner out of sight he shot at the evil soul, dodging his attacks. After a fierce battle, Patty ate the remaining soul. "Kid, Patty has one more soul than me now…Kid are you listening." The shinigami was in deep concentration. Was his mind playing tricks on him? "Who was that boy?"

* * *

**Hopefully the next chapter will be longer. So what'd you think? I would really like to know!**

**The-Unnamed-Artist**


	2. Keep Safe

**Hey guys, sorry about the last chapter I suck at introductions. But I promise it will get better...I hope. Honestly though I do think my writings better once I get the beginning out of the way. But here's Jacks intro (ya another intro I'm sorry but it had to be done) The good part is right after this chapter!**

**Mana Cyborg Alchemist: Thanks I like it too! (well duh I'm writing it) Oh and thanks for the fav and follow too. You're awesome! My first follower on my first ever story, you rock :)**

**Oh and just in case you're wondering for my story Jack is 14 and Kid is 17**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ROTG or Soul Eater or any of there characters. I only own the plot of this story.**

**So ya, that's it enjoy!**

* * *

Jacks POV

Jack turned around to hear screaming coming from behind him after throwing yet another snowball. A pale teen with pitch black hair came rushing toward him on a skateboard. When the boy got closer to him he noticed three white stripes on the right side of his bangs. 'Well that's odd', the winter spirit thought with a disapproving shake of his head, 'what kid's think are cool these days.'

"...Watch out!"

Jack was ripped out from his train of thought by the yelled warning. Jack turned around and suddenly felt the familiar feeling of emptiness. It was the same feeling he had constantly for three hundred years. The feeling of being phased though, the feeling of a non-believer. It was never a pleasant feeling and it surprised Jack every time. He took a couple gasps of air and eventually recomposed himself when he saw that all his believers were frozen in fear.

"What's wrong?" They pointed behind him in the direction the non-believer went. Why were they so frightened, it wasn't like they have never seen a non-believer pass through hi... The guardian of fun's thought process trailed off as he caught a glimpse of a, he didn't even know what it was, turn the corner in hot pursuit of the teenager from before. Jack's face hardened and he got into his guardian mode.

'Protect the Children', he repeated the guardian rule in his mind. Even though a teen was no longer considered a child that didn't mean Jack was forbidden from giving him some backup.

Jack flew up into the sky and looked back at Mayday (the eldest believer in this city) who was still in a state of shock, "May bring everyone to your house and don't leave until I say it is safe to do so". The brunette nodded, her hair falling in front of her face. Jack smiled and lifted his staff creating a brief snowfall over the kids. They laughed as his winter magic spread on their faces. "Last one there's a rotten Easter egg", one boy yelled as he dashed off. Soon they were all running in the direction of the 8 year old girl's home like their life depended on it. Jack laughed, a serious and bossy Jack Frost was no fun after all. "I'll be back soon", he whispered to no one in particular as he sped toward the corner, "dear MIM, I hope that kid's alright."

* * *

**The chapters will get longer as I get more practice at this I promise. But in the meantime tell me what you thought! I'd love to know what you like or dislike about the story. Also any suggestions, I'd be happy to look at them and see if they could fit in my story somehow. **

**Sorry I realized I made a mistake on this chapter. This takes place in Death City so Jamie's not there. Sorry guys I realized my mistake and am fixing it right now.**

**The-Unnamed-Artist**


	3. Misunderstandings

**Hey guys sorry this took so long...really really sorry. *hides under couch* I know it's been a while but I hope this chapter makes up for that.**

**Thanks for the reviews, follows and favourites. I really appreciate it. **

**Taranodongirl1** **Ya sorry about that my editings not great, I'd love it if someone would edit for me after I write them (they'd get full credit obvs) but in the meantime I'll try my hardest. About the chapters, I'm trying to make them longer, hopefully this chapters a better job. ^_^**

**GermanPastaMiester Yay Im glad! **

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Misunderstandings**

Jack just stared at the teenager, eyes wide. The boy was now joined by two blonde girls. The shorter one was now holding a round glowing orb…she held back her head, dangled the oddly shaped sphere over her head and let it slide down her throat. Jack visibly winced, that _thing _did not look appetizing to him at all! Soon the guardian could hear voices approaching him, coming back to his senses he called the wind to carry him up to the top of the lamppost above him. After landing Jack balanced himself carefully and leaned over to hear the teen's conversation.

* * *

"KIDDDD! HELLO..EARTH TO KID!", Liz yelled while cupping her hands around her mouth. Patty started laughing while banging her fist on kids head. "HAHA Kid! Can you hear me!" Kid kept walking in deep thought, ignoring his partners. He couldn't stop thinking about that boy. Who was he? WHAT was he? Kid stopped at the end of the alley and pulled one of his hands from his pocket to catch Patty's hand. "Patty would you stop that please." Surprised by the tone he was using with her the younger weapon let her hand go slack.

Liz knit her eyebrows together and looked down at her meister, "Kid, what's wrong?"

Yellow eyes meet blue. "What do you mean what's wrong? Aren't you worried about that boy too?" Kid put his hand on his chin and looked down to the ground. He began to mutter to himself his thoughts aloud, "it's possible he is a corrupted soul…or worse. But I've never seen one that could phase through others, how cou…"

Liz held her hand in front of her, "wait. WHAT?! A phasing kishin? You're talking nonsense!"

Kid looked at her with a confused look, "wait…you didn't see him? I pointed you right at him. He was next to all the children."

Liz started shaking her head with worry and Patty let the biggest grin spread across her face, "what if it's a ghost!?"

"What Patty no…", going wide eyed Liz started shaking her head vigorously and faster than before.

Kid thought about this, "It's possible. He fits the description. Even had white hair if I can remember"

Liz started shaking the shinigami, "nononononononono! Stop talking like that!"

Patty snuck up behind her sister and yelled BOO! causing Liz to jump into Kids arms. "PATTY DON'T DO THAT!" , she yelled.

"HAHA big sis your funny! Whoo look at me I'm a ghost." Patty continued to make ghostly moans as she circled the cowering blonde still wrapped in Kid's embrace.

Kid rolled his eyes and set Liz to the ground after forcibly unwrapping her arms from his neck. "Knock it off Patty! Well whoever he was he could be a threat. I suggest we go look for him. Patty Liz."

Both weapons knew exactly what there meister wanted from them. Liz seriously nodded, "right." Patty grinned and saluted, "okie dokie".

* * *

'This was certainly an interesting bunch', Jack thought as he watched the three interact with each other. Jack yawned; they hadn't done anything but talk though.

"…even had white hair…" That caught the winter spirits attention. He believed in him. Did they all? They believed in him. He repeated this sentence over and over in his head. They believed in Jack Frost! He, Jack Frost, had teenage believers! Jack did a back flip in the air and using the wind landed gently back on the lamppost. 'North's never gonna believe this', he thought. Jack looked back down at the three with the biggest grin on his face.

"….I suggest we go look for him…"

Well if they wanted him, he'd give himself to them. Preparing to lower himself to the ground, Jack was stopped when a bright light hit his eyes. He watched as the two girls were covered in said light and were replaced with two pistols that landed into the boy's hands. To say Jack's was shocked would be an understatement. The boy summoned a skateboard and rode off. "Add that to the list of strange things to happen today", Jack said to himself. Seeing the boys black hair begin to vanish Jack sped off in his direction. "Maybe I was wrong. Maybe this boy doesn't need my protection, but I need to protect others from him."

* * *

**Yay so another chapter complete! I'll probably post another after 10 reviews. So let me know what you think. **

**The-Unnamed-Artist**


	4. A Little Fun

**So I know it hasn't been 10 reviews. But I had the urge to write, so write I did.**

**Taranodongirl1**** - well were not there yet, but well see...no spoilers!**

**PS61521**** - Yay glad I made the characters believable. And well wish granted, here it is without the reviews! XD**

**Phoenix'sflames**** - Well I kept going :p thanks so much**

**Is there anything else I'm forgeting oh right Disclaimer (well its in previous chapters so check it out)**

**Enjoy! I made it a long one! (at least long to me anyway)**

* * *

They had been looking for him all night but Jack was stealthy. He did have lots of practice in perfecting it though; well what else was he supposed to do for 300 years to occupy his time.

Jack still wasn't sure though if he had to stay out of those guns sight though, he knew the boy could see him but the two girls were fair game.

Jack still wondered about them though. How could two seemingly human girls turn into pistols? It just wasn't natural. As Jack followed them from a safe distance he came up with multiple explanations. Some made sense…and some…well let's just say they were a little farfetched. Eventually he started making a game to see if he could come up with a crazier idea than the last. Well he was the guardians of fun after all.

He contemplated the idea of aliens but well that was one of his crazier thoughts. The one that seemed the most logical was that they were spirits, one he had never heard of before. But such violent weapons didn't seem like the children protecting type…Jack lost his train of thought when he realized the group had disappeared.

Perched on top of a roof Jack scratched his head and looked at the streets below, "where could they have go…OW!"

After hearing the trigger fired, thanks to Bunny for showing him how to be more sensitive to sounds, Jack moved out of the way but was a little too slow as the bullet hit him in the arm.

The winter spirit looked at the place of impact for damage on to see no hole. But he could damn well feel it. And it hurt!

"You didn't think I couldn't feel you following us, now did you?", the boy yelled up at him with a smirk. He held one gun by his side and the other directed towards Jack upside down and his pinky on the trigger ready to fire again.

"Nice shot. What was that anyway? Hurts like no tomorrow", Jack yelled back at him a playful smirk reaching his face.

"It's my compressed soul wave length, why don't you come down here and you too can get to know each other a little better."

"Well as appealing as that sounds, I don't think it will be too much fun. Plus I need all my limbs in tack if I'm going to get those guns away from you. Can't let kid's go running around the street with pistols, now can I?"

"And what makes you think they'll be so easily taken?" Kid yelled back amused. This kid had no idea who he was dealing with.

Jack smiled, "Oh I can be pretty persuasive." Jack waved his hand with his staff. This kid has no idea who he's dealing with.

* * *

As soon as the boy moved his stick a huge and not to mention strong gust of wind pushed Kid down to the floor knocking Patty and Liz from his hands. The wind kept pushing so hard that Kid couldn't move not to mention get up.

"KID!", Liz screamed, "what's going on?!"

"Ya why'd you start talking to yourself and then knock us to the floor, that wasn't very nice", Patty complained.

Kid ignored them. He just kept staring at the white haired boy above him. His eyes widened when the boy jumped off the building and flew down next to him.

'Since when can a corrupted soul do that', he thought.

When he saw the boy was about to open his mouth Kid switched to business mode, "what are you?! Who are you?!"

The boy laughed, not evilly though Kid noted, it was more of a friendly, contagious and joyous sort of laugh. "Do you really think you're in any position to be the interrogator here?"

Kid gave the boy a death glare, boy if looks could kill.

"Patty Liz, out of weapon form!"

Both weapons did as they were told. Seeing the strange boy in shock from the turn of events, Kid took advantage of the opportunity. "Attack him!"

The boy took a hesitant step back, Kid smirked. He was scared, as he should be. The Thompson sisters should not be trifled with even before he trained them.

However when Kid looked back at his weapons they stood there completely confused and lost.

"Guy's what are you doing? Attack him! Patty change into a pistol and Liz shoot. Symmetrically like we practiced."

Both girls looked at each other and then back at the young shinigami.

"But Kid…", Liz began.

"There's no one there", Patty finished.

* * *

To say Jack was conflicted would be an understatement. While he was relieved that the girls couldn't attack him because they couldn't see him, the fact remained. They couldn't see him.

Jack frowned, two more non-believers to add to the list.

"What do you mean there's no one there? He's right in front of you" The boy still demobilized screamed at the girls.

"Are you feeling okay?" The taller blonde asked.

The boy was about to respond when a certain snowball fighting champ interrupted. "It's not their fault they can't see me, no need to yell. Well I guess technically it is their fault, but still no need." Jack said with a shrug.

"What do you mean why can't they see you?"

"It's because they don't believe I exist." Jack stated.

"What's that suppo…"

"Look we can keep talking in front of your friends who already think you're a loon, or we can go somewhere private so no one thinks you're a crazy nutcase and all questions from both of us can be answered."

The kid looked over to his 'friends' catching a glance of the younger blonde waving her finger next to her face in circles and laughing before quickly putting her hand behind her back when she saw the boy looking her way.

The boy looked back at Jack still a little on edge.

"Look I know you don't trust me but if I do anything you can hit me as many times with your soul wave thing as you want." The black haired boy smirked. "Deal?" He nodded.

"Okay so then let's have a little fun shall we, to get you out of this predicament."

Jack made three snowflakes on his palm and held them between his fingers. He blew the first toward the boy's nose where his magic exploded upon impact.

"Wind let him go", Jack said and his long time friend obeyed.

The boy slowly got up and started laughing, "got ya! You should have seen your faces!"

Jack nodded apporvingly. A little white lie never hurt anyone.

The older girl looked at her friend with a stern expression, "what that was some kind of joke, it wasn't funny Kid! I was wor…"

Jack rolled his eyes and sent the second snowflake to explode on the lecturing girls face. Blue magic encircled her and she started to grin.

"…okay so maybe it was a little funny."

The girl wearing shorts started laughing, "ya that was really funny Kid, you should play pranks more often! Big sis you were so scared! HAHA"

The taller girl laughed, "ya not as freaked out as you!" She picked up some snow and through it at the girl. The shorter girl squealed and soon a snowball fight broke out.

The boy looked up at Jack who started smiling and waving a single snowflake in front of his face.

"I didn't even have to waste my magic on the younger one. Now she knows how to have a little fun!"

* * *

**Yay another chapter done. This was a little hard to write because I had 10 different ways I wanted them to meet. Hope I made the right choice.**

**Okay so I know I ask every time but please review. I like hearing from you guys because I can know what you liked didn't like and so on, it motivates me to keep going with the story. It makes me sad to see how many people view my story but say nothing it makes me think that people read the first sentence and go, 'well that sucked'. (ya I no I have a weird though process). But if you are one of the silent readers that just dosent like to review I'd like to thank you anyway for taking the time to even read my story. So ya thankyou!**

**I'm gonna stop rambling now b/c this is going to be longer than the story...**

**The-Unnamed-Artist**


	5. Who Are You?

**Hey if your here that must mean your reading this story. Awesome let me take this pop orotundity to thank you and everyone else!**

**PS61521**** - thanks for the advice and ccompliments. Thanks so so so much! XD**

**Grey-Skye-eyes**** - you really like it *smiles brightly* Thankyou!**

**Disclaimer: see ch 1**

**Enjoy**

* * *

It was a long walk home. Kid kept one eye on the strange boy the entire time. If this was all a trap, he would catch it before the boy had a chance to attack. After saying goodnight to his weapons, Kid walked back to his room in silence, casually fixing any unsymmetrical anomalies along the way.

As soon as he and the white haired bot were in the room, Kid shut the door. Immediately his head shot in the boys direction, " okay start talking!"

Caught off guard by the sudden change in atmosphere the boy stood still for a few seconds before collecting himself. " My names Jack, nice to meet you too", he said rather sarcastically.

Kid narrowed his eyes, " is everything a joke to you."

Jack shrugged, " more or less, ya. Are you always such a stick in the mud?"

The shinigami ignored his retort, " what are you Jack? Why couldn't my weapons see you?"

Jack held up his hands, holding his stuck between his elbow. " Woah, woah ~ I gave you a piece of info and I expect one in return. This...", he pointed between himself and Kid, "...is going to involve a little give and take."

"Fine...", Kid raised his chin proudly, " my name is Death the Kid, son of..."

Jack started laughing. Kid noted that his laughter was somehow contagious, but he held back the urge.

"Kid, Death the Kid...haha, no wonder tour down all the time well with a name like that!"

Kid rolled his eyes. He was rather proud of his name and paid Jacks laughter no heed. He continued with his introduction, "...son of Lord Death...", he paused, "...wait hold on you never told me your last name."

Jacks laughter and snorts started to die down and he looked at Kid. He smirked. The shinigami couldn't help but feel that playful smile permanently belonged on his face.

"We'll I never asked you to tell me yours...you gave that information up willingly. So the way I see it I tell you my last name and you have to give me another answer to a question."

"B-but that's not fair!" Kid took a step back and his hands went to his mouth. He sounded so childish. 'What?! I always keep myself calm and collected just like any other shinigami', he thought, 'what is this boy doing to me?'

Clearly not noticing the teens distress Jack continued, " oh well. Too bad so sad. Now my last name. It's Frost. You put two and two together."

Forgetting his previous dilemma Kid looked at Jack and put his hands back in his pockets. " And you said Kid was a stupid name," he stated smugly.

Jack leaned on his staff and raised an eyebrow. " What? Don't you think it possible that I am in fact THE Jack Frost."

" Give me a break. Who would believe in such childish fables."

After his answer Kid noticed Jacks fun loving eyes get touched by sadness. But he quickly recovered and gave Kid a huge smile.

"What?", the shinigami asked.

Jack let out a happy sigh, " we'll its just you obviously don't believe that."

Kid crossed his arms and looked away, " of course I do. I'm 17 and therefore know for a fact that such myths don't exist. There is only good and there is evil. A perfect balance. Fantastical creatures would only destroy that balance and destroy the peace."

Jack thought about this. " We'll thats true. But not at the same time. You see I am a guardian I protect children. Therefore I am good. I fought the boogeyman last year who I guess could be considered the evil in your idea of balance."

Kid shrugged.

" Look I can prove to you I am Jack Frost!" With that Jack moved his hand and snow began to fall in Kids room. Then Jack hit his staff to the floor and frost patterns sprung from it and up the wall to the left of Kids dresser.

* * *

Jack let his frost spiral up the wall closest to him. He watched as Kids eyes widened and the winter spirit grinned. " Believe me now?"

Kid just stood there in what looked to Jack like fear. Why was he scared?

Suddenly that fear turned to anger and Kid look at Jack with a pointed finger. " What have you done!? Don't you realize by making frost on one side of the dresser that makes it asymmetrical with the rest!? Symmetry is important, damn it!"

Jack facepalmed. " That's what you got from the display of my powers. That your room is no longer symmetrical. Dude you need to get your priorities straight."

The guardian shook his head as he watched Kid desperately scrape away at the frost. He was used to his art being unwanted.

As the boy continued to scrape away Jack asked, "seeing as I gave you a huge chunk of info on me, lets say you tell me how on earth those two girls can become guns?!"

Kid stood up straight and put his hands in his pockets. " Technically civilians aren't supposed to know about the DWMA or weapons but I guess you wouldn't be considered civilian would you?"

Jack gave a small laugh, " I guess not."

Kid smiled but continued with her explanation, "...we'll you see my twin pistols are my weapons, and I their meister. We are a part of the Death Weapon Meister Academy, also known as the DWMA. Here my partners and I along with other teams train to fight the evil that corrupts this world. "

Jack scratched his head and scrunched his face up in concentration. " So there's other like you", the winter spirit asked clearly trying to absorb the information he was already given.

"Yes there are more weapons and meisters", Kid replied rather annoyed that he had to repeat himself.

"Alright but how..."

"Stop...", Kid interrupted, " ...its my turn to ask a question." Seeing Jack wouldn't it interrupt the boy continued, " how come only I can see you? Even if you are Jack Frost..." , he paused, "... Not saying I believe you but just why?"

Jack leaned on his staff. "That's easy, I need to be believed in to be seen or heard or felt", he replied casually.

"Wait what do you mean by..."

BOOM! A loud crash interrupted Kid.

"What was?", Jack looked around the bedroom, " where'd he go ?"

* * *

**thanks to all who have read this and continue to read! Sorry for the typos I did this on my phone. I didn't want to end this chapter but it had to come sadly. So that enough me talk lets heat from you...you know what to do!**

**The-Unnamed-Artist**


End file.
